Electronic devices are ubiquitous in today's society. People use tablet computing devices, mobile phones, electronic book readers, laptop computers, and the like for an array of recreational and/or work-related activities. More and more, these devices include increasing amounts of sensors, such as still-image cameras, video cameras, gyroscopes, accelerometers, global positioning system (GPS) units, and the like, all of which capture or generate data for use by applications stored on the devices. In order for the sensors to be most effective, these sensors are calibrated to ensure their accuracy. While these sensors are typically calibrated in the factory prior to delivery to retailers and users, over time these sensors may experience drift, thus lessening the accuracy and/or precision of their measurements.